Reunion oneshots
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: Different ways the reunion in MoA could go, since Rick Riordan deprived us of it! series of oneshots that are different versions of the reunion. Percabeth, Jasper, PM me for other suggestions
1. Scenario 1

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure PJO is not owned by a fourteen year old! So, yeah, it is not mine!

Percy POV

'Come on, let me introduce you to my other family.' I look up at the warship, an excited feeling overwhelming me. Annabeth is on that ship, and I am only moments away from seeing her! Suddenly, I hear a crash, the warship hits the corner of a building as it is landing, and goes down a little faster than is obviously planned. As soon as it is safely on the ground and the ramp is lowered, a Latino boy races off to check the damage of the boat, pulling tools out of his tool belt as he goes. 'Child of Hephaestus', I think absently, although he doesn't look like attention brought back to the gangplank, i see a blonde boy that I don't recognize, appear with a familiar hunter.

"Thalia!" I am thankfully near the front, so she hears me over the cries of "Jason!" She grabs Jason's wrist and pulls him with her as she gives me a hug.

"Kelp-head, Annabeth is gonna kill you!"

"Missed you too, Pinecone-face. This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Nico's half-sister," Hazel looks confused as to how Thalia would know Nico, "and Frank, son of Mars." Jason looks at Thalia, "Wow, Thal, I might need to use that one now!" Thalia put him in a headlock and says,

"And may I introduce my baby brother?"

Jason makes a sound of protest and manages to get out of her grasp. "I'm not your baby brother! I'm sixteen!"

"Too bad!" I was still processing,

"Thalia, you have a brother?" at the same time, "Jason, you have a sister?" from Hazel.

"More on that later, Jason has some people to see, and you, Kelp-head, are going to want to see someone!" They leave, and I see a very pretty girl catch up with them and take Jason's hand. I suddenly realize that we were the only ones mingling between the camps. I turn back to the boat, just in time to hear, "PERRRRCCYYYYY!" and get tackled by Grover. Many Romans are shocked to see a satyr-faun, whatever, on board the ship.

"Hey, G-Man!"

"Perrcy!" he bleats, " I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Grover!" He moves away, and I hear a, "Hey, Prissy! Nice toga!"

"Great to see you too, Clarisse!" Most of the Romans look shocked that the Greek demigods are so unorganized, but I feel right at home. I see the Stolls trying to trip various people coming out of the boat, but they back off when a blonde girl comes out, scanning the crowd frantically. All of the Greeks are still near the boat and they quiet down, while the Romans are confused why the others have gotten so quiet. Unconsciously, I take a step forward and she sees me. Her eyes widen, and she moves slowly, until she is within arms reach.

Annabeth slaps me across the face, and the Romans' hands shift towards their weapons, just in case. I wave my hand to relax them and turn back to Annabeth, ready to take whatever she has. She has a lot.

"PERCY JACKSON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU DISSAPEAR FOR MONTHS AND WORRY ME TO DEATH!" wow, her voice can get shrill. I rub my ears. "YOU ARE SUCH A-SUCH A-such a Seaweed Brain" she murmurs that last part and, I reach over and kiss her. She responds automatically, and cheers break out from the entire Camp Half-Blood that was on the ship, maybe twenty people, and a few of my friends, from the Roman camp, (i.e. Hazel and Frank) burst into applause.

"Finally! She was driving us all insane with her worrying!" Thalia says. Everyone laughs a bit, and I take Annabeth's hand, and motion for Hazel and Frank to come over. They do, and Hazel says, "So this is Annabeth! I'm Hazel, and this is Frank." They smile and exchange greetings, when,

"Annabeth!" Tyson is running towards us, Ella fluttering behind him. "Annabeth! You are here! This is Ella! Ella is nice! And pretty!" Annabeth chuckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Ella,"

"Tyson nice. Strong. Page 34 of How to Train Your Dog, Use a strong and commanding voice when instructing your dog. Dog-Mans best friend. Friends, ten seasons, 1994-2004. Ella likes her friends." Annabeth looks at me questioningly.

"I'll explain later," I murmur. "Come on, let's catch up somewhere."

I lead the way into New Rome, ready to give her the Grand Tour.

Fin.

Kinda sucky ending, but thanks for reading! Thanks for bearing with me! Please review!


	2. Scenario 2

Hey! Here is the second scenario! Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING RECOGNISABLE

Percy

I walked out to where the warship was hovering, my arms still around Hazel and Frank. The ship was completely stopped in midair, and I could make out the name in Ancient Greek on the side, The Argo II.

A Latino boy stuck his head over the side, and looked down.  
"They aren't killing us! You guys can come out now!" then he looked back into the boat, "Hey, Beauty Queen! Go get Sparky! And," he looked at me, standing near the front, between Frank and Hazel and near Reyna, "Get Annabeth too, we found him!"

There were some confused mutterings from the Romans, I realized that the only people who know of my origins at Camp Jupiter are Hazel and Frank.

This should be interesting.

The boy, who I recognized as Leo, from the video scroll, stuck his head back over the edge and yelled, "HEADS UP!" as a rope ladder was dropped from a trapdoor in the bottom of the ship. The first one to descend was a boy with blonde hair. The sudden intake of breath from the majority of the Romans told me that this must be the mysterious Jason Grace everyone has been talking about. He appeared to be too anxious to get home, so, instead of climbing, halfway down the ladder, he jumped, soaring for a few moments, then landed easily on both feet. He spotted me and smirked before heading towards me. There was something really familiar about his eyes.

He stuck out his hand and said, "You must be Percy Jackson, I'm Jason Grace, I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too." Then something hit me, "Wait, Grace? As in Thalia Grace?" Both were kids of Zeus/Jupiter, whatever you want to call him, and had the same last name? That was too much of a coincidence.

He looked at me, "Yeah, she's my sister. Actually my full sister, not half."

'Wow, Thalia has a little brother,' I thought. 'Who'da thought.' And speaking of Thalia...

"Hey Kelp-Head!" I rubbed my arm where she had shocked me.

"Ouch!"

"Don't pretend that hurt! Mr. Curse of Achilles." She looked at me.

"Umm, about that..." Suddenly, I felt someone elbow me. I turned to see Hazel glaring at me, "oh, yeah, Thalia, this is Hazel Levisque, daughter of Pluto-"

"Wait, ANOTHER Big Three kid? Hades broke the oath? I know Nico and B-" She faltered.

"Umm, he didn't actually break the oath-" But broke off when Hazel nudged my side again and looked at us suspiciously.

"How do you know my brother?"

"The question is, how do you know Nico?" Thalia looked at her questioningly.

"Lets just say, we found out where Nico disappears to when he leaves Camp Half-Blood. I'll tell you more later." I informed Thalia. "Oh, this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Interesting," Thalia laughed, "Of course, you would make friends with one of the kids of Ares, who may just hate you he most. Or at least, he was the very first immortal to get into a fight with you." Frank and Hazel looked resigned

"Yeah, Mars doesn't like me much either-"

My sentence was interrupted by "PERRCYYY!" And I was tackled by a satyr.

Hazel and Frank give shouts of surprise, while Thalia laughed, using Jason to support her.

"Hey G-man!" I chuckled, picking up his rasta hat and handing in to him before standing up. One I had helped him up, he gave me a giant goat hug.

"I think Grover missed you!" Thalia was laughing, "So did someone else," and she turned back to the ship.

I mouthed, "I'll explain everything later," to Frank and Hazel.

The Romans were eyeing me suspiciously, especially Octavian. I stated, "The full story will be told in the senate meeting in a half hour!" some were appeased, others, like Octavian, were not.

While we had been talking, Greeks had been descending the ladder slowly.I turned just in time to hear, "Nice toga," and see nobody.

I rolled my eyes, and stayed still, listening, I heard light breathing behind me to my left, where I knew there was nobody visible. Very quickly, I turned around and took Annabeth's Yankees hat right off her head and placed it on mine.

Ignoring a few startled gasps, I smirked, and looked at Annabeth. She had some hat-head, looked quite irritated, but happy at the same time, and looked as if she hadn't been eating properly, but was still beautiful to me.

I easily picked her up in a fireman's hold, unnerved at how light she was, and ran off towards the center of New Rome, ignoring the mixture of startled cries from the Romans, cheers from the Greeks, and shouts of, "PUT ME DOWN! SEAWEED BRAIN! I'M WARNING YOU!" and kept going.

Eventually, I set her down by a fountain and splashed myself in the face with some water, taking off the hat as I did so. She glared at me, but didn't seem to be able to keep the smile off her face.

"You remembered?" She asked, very hopefully.

"I never forgot." We leaned in, but just as we were about to kiss, the majority of the representatives of Camp Half Blood, including Thalia, Clarisse, Grover, Katie Gardener (I smirked when I saw who's hand she was holding, Travis must've finally successfully asked her out), Connor and Travis Stoll, Lacy, Michael, a few other Aphrodites, and so many others. There was also Hazel, holding hands with Frank.

"Seriously guys?" I looked at all of them, especially the ones who ambushed my and Annabeth's first real kiss and groaned, "Come on, you already did this when we got together!" They payed no heed to my words, and, following Frank and Hazel's directions, dumped us in a river.

After making a big air bubble, I looked at her, "Something about this seems familiar," I said, stroking my chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm," she smiled, "I think I remember how this goes." We leaned in, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Fin 


	3. Authors note! Please read!

Authors Note

I am so sorry for not updating, I was typing up the next chapter, then realized how much I hated it. This goes for this story and my other pjo story. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I won't attempt to give myself a time limit-I'll end up breaking it. I'm so sorry!

FYI, I am not abandoning either of my stories under any circumstances! I'll update as soon as I can! -Little Miss 


	4. Scenario 3

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry about the long absence, but I virtually rewrote this entire chapter. Hope I did Hazel justice!**

Disclaimer-I don't own anything!

Hazel

I smiled at Percy's excitement. He had slung an arm around me and Frank and we walked to where the ship was headed. My thoughts were filled with the boy from the video scroll- Leo. He looked so much like Sammy. Sammy. I knew it was useless being hung up on a boy I knew seventy years ago, and whom I had been told was dead.

For all I knew, Leo could be Sammy's grandson. Talk about awkward! "Hey Leo! You don't know me, but I had a crush on your grandpa seventy years ago! Nice to meet you!" Yeah... No. This brought my thoughts to the boy on the over side of Percy, Frank, who had been with me through so much lately. Frank finally asked me out, and I said yes, which I was super excited about. That should solve all of my thoughts, right? You know what? I'll just figure it out later.

While I had been having my internal debate, we had made out way out to he forum, and managed to get to he front near Reyna. I looked at the fountain near us, it was sloshing around, almost as if an excited little kid was playing in it.

Chuckling, I turned to look at Percy who was barely containing his excitement, obviously causing the fountain to do so. On the other hand, Reyna had a perfectly neutral expression on her face, but her eyes held flickers of excitement, nervousness, and worry. I knew she was thinking about Jason, who Percy said was on the ship. I couldn't believe that Jason had spent the last eight months at a Greek camp, and he was coming home!

I groaned when I saw Octavian holding a teddy bear and a wickedly sharp dagger at the ready. Someone would have to keep him from talking when the ship landed.

Next to me, Percy let out a groan, "I'm wearing a toga!" he looked at us with a pained expression, "They're never gonna let me live this one down!" I took "they" to mean the Greeks.

"Who do you think will be on the ship?" Frank was trying to keep Percy's mind off of his wardrobe.

"Hmm." Percy looked thoughtful and the fountain quieted down. "That depends, but since the ship is most likely headed straight for Europe after this, people from the Ares cabin, your siblings, Frank. Kids from the Athena cabin," at this, his face lit up, "Annabeth is on there!" then his eyes widened. "She's gonna KILL me!"

I remembered that Annabeth was his girlfriend. "She must've been so worried." I murmured.

"Huh?" Percy looked at me.

"Oh, nothing. Go on." I said quickly seeing Tyson and Ella making their way towards us.

"I don't have to!" he laughed. "They're here!" he was right, the flying warship was hovering almost directly above us, just a bit in front of us. I read the name, the Argo II, written on the side, once in Greek, once in Latin. Meanwhile, Percy was muttering prayers in an odd mixture of Latin, Greek, and English to what seemed to be every Greek and Roman god in existence.

Suddenly, with a hiss and an opening trapdoor, a fire pole descended about 50 feet to the ground right in front of us. A familiar blonde boy slid down, laughing, quickly followed by a girl with brown hair. All of the demigods who had been at camp before Jason disappeared gasped, as excited whispers passed through the legion.

"Really, Leo? A fire pole? Real heroic!" Jason yelled as he easily landed, taking the girl's hand casually.

"I do try!" Leo slid down. I looked at the legion surrounding me. They all seemed shocked at how casual the new arrivals were acting.

Percy drew a sharp breath next to me as a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes slid down, immediately scanning the crowd, looking worried. The brunette with Jason said something quietly to her, seeming to reassure he. "Annabeth." Percy did something very unRoman; he broke ranks, leaving the lines that we had automatically fallen into, although we didn't have to. He drew his arms from around our shoulders and shouted, "Hey, Wise Girl!" Frank and I exchanged questioning looks.

"Wise Girl?" Frank shrugged.

The blonde, who I now identified as Annabeth, turned suddenly, conflicting emotions flashing across her intimidating eyes. Hope, worry, happiness, apprehension. She looked scared to hope. Obviously this made sense to her, and other Greeks, although the first three that slid down looked confused, causing a girl who had just descended to say something quietly to them. Their confusion cleared.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, "You remember me?" she seemed apprehensive.

"I forgot everything but you." two identical boys opened their mouths, probably to say something stupid, they looked like children of Mercury, but a girl between them, holding the hand of the taller one, jabbed them both in the side. They stayed quiet.

Annabeth moved towards Percy in a dreamlike state, but stopped abruptly, a few feet away.

"You remembered me?" Percy nodded, "Couldn't you have called? I thought you were DEAD!" I could tell she was building up steam. Some Romans were muttering, I realized that nobody but whoever was in the Senate House during the meeting knew of Percy's origins. "SEAWEED BRAIN!" I chuckled along with Frank at the name. I looked at Percy, who was grinning, which would be the last thing I would want to do if that temper was directed towards me, which just strengthened my opinion that my friend was insane. She went to slap him, but seemed to think better of it, muttering something about it hurting her more than him, and something along the lines of, "Stupid Achilles".

Percy grinned, then whispered something in her ear. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Percy spoke first.

"Love you too, Wise Girl." and with that, he kissed her, and she responded with enthusiasm, attracting some wolf-whistles. They separated, then laughed, holding hands. The last of the Greeks slid down, while Percy disappeared into the crowd of Greeks, all greeting him happily. He seemed to have been very missed at Camp Half Blood.

Reyna stepped forward and raised her hand as everyone went quiet. Her expression was slightly upset, she kept looking towards Jason, who had still not let go of the Greek girl's hand. "Now that that reunion is finished," she gave a small smile, and Percy turned a bit pink. "We have business to attend to, Senate meeting in one hour."

Percy was heading back towards us, with Annabeth next to him. They were almost to us when two people came up behind him, shared a glance then nodded. The girl with choppy black hair, silvery camo pants, a death to barbie shirt, and a silver circlet on her head, reached out a finger as if to poke Percy, but sent a bolt of lightning straight at The back of Percy's head.

My eyes widened. There was a child of Jupite-Zeus at the other camp? Jason had a sister? Percy jumped around and yelled, "Thalia!" rubbing the back of his head, just in time to be tackled by a- 'what was a faun doing on a warship?'

"Perrrcyy!" He bleated. Percy grinned.

"Hey G-Man!" helping the faun up.

"I'm so glad you remember! Jason has his memory back, but we weren't sure if yours was back too!"

"I'm glad too, Grover," he smiled, "Come on, I want you guys to meet someone-well, two someone's." he corrected himself, leading them the rest of the way to where Frank and I stood. Percy smirked when he saw how close we were standing. I blushed, as did Frank, which made Percy grin.

"About time too!" He whispered to us, making Frank's face become the equivalent to a tomato. I probably wasn't much better though.

"Anyway, Hazel, Frank, these are my best friends, from Camp Half-Blood. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Grover, and my girlfriend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena." He said, gesturing to the black haired girl, the faun, and Annabeth in turn. "Guys, this is Hazel Levisque, daughter of Pluto-"

"Wait, Nico has another sister?" "Another oath break?" "All of the Big Three broke the oath?" Three questions were asked at once.

"Wait a minute," Percy interrupted, "Yes, Nico has another sister, no, Hades-Pluto, whatever you want to call him, did not break the oath."

"Wait a minute!" something didn't make sense, "How do you three know Nico?"

Thalia looked at me suspiciously, "How do you know Nico?"

"Nico is my brother, son of Pluto!" I exclaimed.

"Nico pops in and out of camp, seems to enjoy freaking everyone around here, him being the ambassador of Pluto and all..."

"Nico is Greek!" Thalia interrupted Frank, "We found him and his older sister, Bianca about four years ago at their school."

"No, Nico is Roman." I countered.

"Wait a minute! Both of you! Thalia is right, Nico is Greek, but Hazel and Frank are right, Nico comes here." he looked at his Greek friends, "I figured out where Nico goes when he disappears from camp..."

"Wait a minute, Nico knew where you were the entire time!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Yes, he discovered me when I arrived here about a week ago, but you guys were already on your way. I'm still PO'd about the fact that Nico pretended not to know me when Hazel introduced us."

"What did you mean, Hades didn't break the oath?" Annabeth refocused on the earlier comment. "She's only like, thirteen! Unless-" She looked at me again. "How old are you exactly?"

"Umm," Should I tell them? I looked at Percy, who nodded and mouthed, "you can trust them". I figured, 'whatever, I'm going on a quest with them, it'll come out eventually.' "I'm thirteen, but I-er, died seventy years ago." I looked at their shocked expressions, "Nico heard that the doors of death were open, and went to try to bring back Bianca, but discovered that she chose to be reborn. He ran into me in the Fields of Asphodel, and decided to bring me back instead." Frank took my hand and squeezed it.

"Wow, why are all of Hades' kids from the '40's?" Grover said, causing a few chuckles. "Anyway, who's this?" nodding toward Frank.

"This is Frank Zhang, son of Mars." I realized that the Greek demigods were staring at Percy with odd expressions on their faces.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Percy, your new friends are the children of the two gods who may just hate your guts the most." Thalia stated matter-of-factly.

"The most?" Frank asked. "Why? And what other gods hate him?"

Annabeth laughed. "Would you like it if you were the god of war, and you got beaten by a twelve year old?" I felt my jaw drop to the floor, and I saw Frank's do the same.

"You did what?" I squeaked.

"But why does Pluto hate Percy?" Frank asked, getting over his shock.

"Quite a few reasons-" Grover started.

"That we will be getting into later." Percy interrupted, smiling.

"Anyway, what other gods hate you?" I asked, slightly apprehensively.

Thalia pretended to count on her fingers, then looked up. "It may actually be easier to say the ones that don't hate him." Percy stuck his tongue out at her and she retaliated. "Anyway, Hades, Ares-"

"Mars doesn't like me either." Percy supplied.

"Okay, Mars, Hera doesn't like anyone, Zeus is probably still pretty ticked off because you turned down his gift, and almost all of them aren't too happy about you bossing them around, telling them to pay attention to their kids..."

"What gift?" Frank questioned.

"Oh, Percy turned down immortality and godship." Grover said casually, "After he saved Olympus."

My and Frank's jaws were practically touching the ground. "Percy-" I started.

"You are telling us *all* about your adventures!" Frank finished.

"C'mon, first, lets give these guys the grand tour. We will have plenty of time for story telling on the journey!" Percy chuckled, while I was reminded why everyone was here. I felt a twinge of apprehension for the future, then looked around at my new and slightly older friends. With them at my side, I could handle anything.

**A/N-kinda fluffy ending... Haha! Review! I love opening my inbox and seeing all the alerts! I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


End file.
